1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to an N-IN-1 card connector having a floating guider.
2. Description of the Related Art
A card connector apparatus is generally used as an expanded recording apparatus of an electronic equipment such as a personal computer or a digital camera. As a storage medium of the card connector apparatus, a PC card or a memory card has come into wide use. This PC card or memory card is installed in the card connector apparatus to write and read necessary information. In recent years, as small memory cards, such as a long one, a short one, a thick one, or a thin one, have been developed, and various kinds of card connector apparatuses adapted for receiving multiple kinds of cards have been developed. An N-IN-1 card connector is usually adapted for receiving several kinds of cards therein, accordingly, the card connector arranged several kinds of contacts for electrically contacting with the several kinds of cards. For guiding different sized cards, a pair of guiders are provided at an insertion port defined in a front end of the card insertion cavity. However, as the guiders are often supported by a pair of spring plates, if an unmated card is inserted into the insertion port and urges the guiders, the guiders will fall downwardly and allow the unmated card to be inserted and result damage the contacts. Obviously, an improved card connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.